


El canto de los píxeles

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, #mystrade monday prompts, #teenlock, #teenstrade, 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Games, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #11 “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”Mystrade Monday Prompt #11 "Si muero, no volveré a hablarte".Mycroft, un trabajo de clase y un videojuego que lo alteró todo. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo Greg?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	El canto de los píxeles

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.

Cuando esa mañana Greg llegó tarde a clase fue directo a su aula conocida, preguntándole al mundo por qué le tenía tanta inquina. Cuando el chico con las mejores notas del aula y por el que estudiaría todo el día apareció, el enfado se le pasó un poco. Era muy extraño que Holmes llegara tarde. Eso no había pasado…, nunca. Mycroft siempre iba bien vestido, bien peinado y con los modales a flor de piel. Todo lo contrario que él, que tenía el peine por estrenar.

Greg no paraba de mirar el reflejo de Mycroft en el cristal de la puerta. El chico se había sentado detrás de él y no había levantado la cabeza en la media hora que llevaba allí. Hizo memoria, pero no lograba recordar ningún trabajo pendiente. Claro que también se había equivocado de día al poner el despertador.

La alarma de intercambio de clases sonó y, antes de que pudiera girarse, Mycroft ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Había perdido una oportunidad de oro. Agarró la mochila y se fue tras él. Con suerte, lo pillaría en el pasillo. Le fue imposible entre tanta gente. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en clase.

—¿Lestrade? —este levantó la cabeza— ¿eres Lestrade, no?

—Hasta donde yo sé, sí —balbuceó— pero Greg está bien. ¿Holmes?

—Mycroft. Encantado —le estrechó la mano con una tenue sonrisa— estamos juntos en el trabajo de historia—. Greg entreabrió la boca.

Resultó que en el espacio de tiempo entre sentarse en su mesa y darle la mano a Mycroft, este había estado hablando con la profesora de historia por su falta y ella le había comentado el trabajo en parejas que había designado ese día. Porque día que faltaba Greg, día que el cielo se juntaba con la tierra. Mycroft había insistido en hacerlo solo, pero las normas eran claras: se hacía por parejas y no había nadie más. Aprovecharía para conocerlo.

o.o.o

Mycroft llegó a casa de Greg quince minutos antes y este aún estaba terminando de merendar jugando a la consola. Se limpió las manos y bajó a abrir, aunque no se las debió limpiar muy bien por la cara de Mycroft.

—Perdona, no te esperaba tan pronto.

—Me he adelantado. No quería otro contratiempo como el de esta mañana.

—¿Algo grave?

—No, solo Sherlock —entornó los ojos Mycroft.

o.o.o

—Acabo la partida y nos ponemos. Estás en tu casa —dijo Greg, emocionado y nervioso por agradar a su compañero. Mycroft asintió y se sentó en la cama. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba deslizando poco a poco, hasta que acabó tumbado sin perder la vista de la pantalla. Llevaban en la habitación 40 minutos de reloj y no aparecía el final del juego. Greg dio un respingón.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—Quiero hacer el trabajo.

—Juega un rato. Diviértete —Mycroft le quitó el mando de las manos. Quería acabar y, viendo a Greg, ¿qué probabilidad tenía de hacerlo peor?

Si uno tenía problemas para dejar de jugar, ya eran dos. Mycroft intentaba pasar las pantallas, pero perdía una y otra vez. Cuando conseguía llegar a la siguiente era incluso peor, pues se animaba a sí mismo y seguía jugando. Greg intentó ayudarlo al principio. Sin embargo, claudicó al tercer gruñido y se tiró en la cama, donde cada cierto tiempo elevaba la cabeza para ver por dónde iba. Incluso le dieron ganas de hacer el trabajo porque, visto lo visto, no jugaría en años.

—Mycroft.

—Calla. Si muero, no volveré a hablarte —espetó.

—¡Mycroft! Mis padres volverán en cualquier momento.

—Puedo quedarme a dormir —Greg tragó y dejó escapar un hilo de voz.

—Claro.

Los minutos seguían pasando y Lestrade se quedó dormido cruzado en la cama. Holmes podía verlo en el reflejo de la pantalla. _Un humano curioso_ , pensó, y siguió a lo suyo. Un halo de humo comenzó a salir de detrás del aparato, pero Mycroft estaba demasiado concentrado para verlo. El estruendo que apagó la pantalla y todas las luces de la casa sí lo noto, igual que Greg, que se cayó a la alfombra del salto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Entonces se escuchó llegar un coche. Sus padres habían vuelto y ellos estaban en un lío.

o.o.o

Greg asumió toda responsabilidad alegando que había conectado mal la consola, así que el aparato quedó para arreglar con su dinero y, ya entrada la noche, el trabajo seguía sin hacer. Pensaron desde decir la verdad hasta inventarse que se lo había comido el perro de alguien. Mycroft cada vez estaba más nervioso, hasta tal punto que sus padres fueron a recogerlo. Lestrade no dijo nada durante la cena y a otro día fue a clase para asumir las consecuencias.

o.o.o

Mycroft le interceptó y le llevó hasta el baño.

—Holmes, ¿qué haces?

—¿Ya no me llamas Mycroft?

—Después de la que me va a caer no debería ni llamarte.

—La educación por castigos no funciona.

—Muy bien, Mycroft, pues estudia para profesor, ¿a mí qué me interesa?

—Te interesa porque tengo un plan. Ven conmigo y asiente —Greg fue con él sin decir palabra. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía una idea mejor y si esa le libraba del castigo, bienvenida era. Claro que no sabía de su poder de invención.

o.o.o

—Así que te cuidé toda la tarde.

—En efecto.

—Porque soy tu novio y te quiero.

—Exacto —Greg se llevó el pulgar y el índice a las sienes.

—¿Y me piensas pagar al menos la mitad de la reparación de la consola?

—Claro —sonrió Mycroft— la próxima vez me controlaré.

—¿Próxima vez? —Elevó la voz Greg—. Haremos el trabajo lejos de MI consola. —Mycroft frunció el ceño, reflexivo.

—Pero sigo siendo tu novio —Greg se pasó las manos por el pelo, suspiró y formó una sonrisa.

—Mycroft, lejos de mi consola.

_Humanos._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí :)  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
